


Blessed or Cursed?

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Chris Evans has everything he could ever want. A happy family, a loving girlfriend, and a full ride scholarship to his number one choice in university. When all of that comes to an end one day, he has to figure out his life in a world where he no long quite fits in.





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at using actors in a fic. I hope it goes okay! This is an original idea I had and was working on but decided to turn it into a fanfic for fun. I love posting new works here! Also, I know that Chris only has three siblings but the way I originally wrote the story the character had four so I kept an original character there.
> 
> If you have seen The Covenant that Sebastian Stan is in, then that will give you an idea of how I am imagining him and the powers he has. He is a cross between Winter Soldier/Chase Collins.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I have missed while editing!! Enjoy & Happy Reading!! :)

Chapter One: Death

 

The Evans family had always been big on family vacations during the summer. This summer they were particularly concerned with spending time together due to the fact that it was their eldest son’s, Chris, last summer at home before he left for college. They had done long road trips and gone to theme parks, as well as every other tourist attraction they could think of. Now they were fast approaching the time when they would have to pack Chris up to head to Seattle for college. Chris tried his hardest to hide his anxiety from his family, he didn’t want to put a damper on everyone’s good mood.

 

At the insistence of Chris, the family had decided to make a picnic lunch and head to their favourite lake in the mountains. He was tired of pretending to be excited about the next tourist trap they settled on. For once he just wanted to spend real time with his family. With a picnic, there would be no forced interactions while they looked at monuments or aquarium exhibits. The family car was buzzing with anticipation as they got closer to their destination. Chris and two younger brothers were rough housing in back row of the car while their two sisters were glaring at them from the middle row. Mr. and Mrs. Evas were chatting amiably about the weeks and years to come, all the plans they had for the large family bubbling to the surface.

 

At long last, they reached a secluded picnic area where they could be loud without disturbing others. The five kids all but fell out of the car and rushed to the lake. They were all in their bathing suits so they threw off their over shirts and pants before diving in without a moment’s hesitation. As soon as the cool water crashing over Chris’s skin, a sigh of relief left his mouth. The summer was humid and it was nice to be able to relax without feeling sticky under his tight t-shirt. He laughed at his brother Scott splashed him with water, quickly returning the favor.

“Be careful out there!” Mrs. Evans yelled, as she laid out the blanket and set the food basket down. Mr. Evans sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him.

 

“They will be fine. You shouldn’t worry about them so much. They will never learn to take care of themselves, dear,” Mr. Evans teased his wife. She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him on the arm. She really did try not to baby her children, but most of the time she couldn’t help it. 

“It’s a mother’s job to worry about the safety of her kids. Especially when all five of them have just run into water,” Mrs. Evans laughed in returned. She lay back and relaxed in the sun. She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.

Out in the water Chris picked up his brother little Damon and tossed him into deeper water laughing hysterically. Damon came up spluttering and tackled Chris with the help of their sister Carly. When they surfaced they were still laughing. Their other sister, Shanna, and younger brother, Scott, couldn’t understand what was so amusing about half drowning each other. Shanna and Scott retreated to the towels their mother had laid out to eat their lunch and watch the other three have their fun in the water. Damon came at his brother again and jumped on his back. He reached down and splashed Chris in the face. Chris laughed and managed to flip Damon over his shoulders back into the water.

 

“How many times are you going to try that move before you learn I never fall for it?” Chris called. “You look like a water logged rat!”

 

“Very funny, Chris!” Damon spluttered back. Carly rolled her eyes at her two brothers and headed toward the beach. She could honestly say that she didn’t know what was wrong with her brothers. They had taken the fun to a whole new level that she wasn’t up for.

 

Chris swam out to where Damon was treading water. He splashed Damon playfully, as he began to tread water too. They laughed for a while before Chris started to tire out. Plus the thought of his mother’s food was starting to making his stomach growl. Chris started to swim to the beach but suddenly felt himself get yanked under. The sudden shock of being pulled under caught Chris off guard and he accidentally sucked in a large amount of water.

On shore, Mrs. Evans handed out her children’s lunches before she continued to sunbathe. Everything was peaceful and relaxed; just the way she wanted it. And then the perfect day was shattered. Carly ran up to the beach and was crying uncontrollably; unable to string together any words. Mr. Evans scrambled to his feet.

 

“What is going on?” he yelled.

 

“Help! Dad! Chris! He hasn’t come up for air! I saw him get yanked under but he’s gone!” Carly screamed, sinking to her knees.

 

Below the surface of the water, Chris was fighting a suddenly strong current. It had come out of nowhere and for no reason, as if there was a person grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him down into the depths of the lake. He fought with every ounce of strength that he had, but no matter how hard he tried, he only found himself getting deeper in the water. Suddenly he felt the scrape of the bottom against his stomach and true panic set in. Chris’s lungs were on fire as he continued to hold his breath, yet he lost the battle. As he lost consciousness, he felt the water filling up his lungs. Swimming to him was a creature that greatly resembled what he thought a mermaid looked like. 

 

“I’m really dying. I’ve officially lost my mind and I’m dying,” he thought. “Please! Someone help me! Anybody! ”

As if responding to the plea, arms encircled Chris and for a few seconds he felt as though he were being ripped in half. In an attempt to scream, he ended up sucking in the last little bit of water that his lungs would allow. Completely, he faded from the world of the living. The pain left and he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Everything was peaceful under the water, a small sliver of light falling on his now still face.  
*  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans had been hounding the woman at the front desk of the Dallas, Oregon hospital for hours. No one had been allowed back to see Chris. No one had come to tell the family how he was doing. Mrs. Evans was on the verge of tears and it took her whole family to hold her together. Scott, Shanna, Carly, and Damon sat in the plush chairs that the waiting room had to offer. None of them spoke to each other. They were all tight lipped and pale. It was impossible to tell how they were feeling exactly on the inside, but the lack of conversation indicated fairly well what was on their minds. Damon sat in silence feeling guilty. If he hadn’t tackled Chris, maybe his brother wouldn’t be in the hospital.

“Please, he is my son! Why hasn’t anyone told us anything about how he is doing?” Mrs. Evans cried. “You can’t just separate a mother from her son!” The woman at the front desk sighed. She had to deal with panicked parents on a daily basis but there was nothing she could do to calm the woman down.

“There is nothing that I can do. My records show that he is still in the ICU and we don’t allow family back there because of he limited space. As soon as he is moved to a private room I will let you know,” she said. “I’m very sorry, I really am.”

 

Mrs. Evans sighed heavily before she walked over to where her children were and slumped down into a chair. She had no idea how she was going to cope if Chris didn’t end up pulling through. At the moment, she couldn’t even allow herself to think about that outcome. Mr. Evans put an arm around his wife’s shoulders trying to comfort her. He felt her pain but was trying to mask it to stay strong for his family. Hours passed before a doctor came out to speak to the exhausted family. The doctor wore a grim look on his face as though he were trying to prepare the family before he actually told him the news. 

 

“It looks like your son is in a coma. Everything is working perfectly, except for the fact that we can’t wake him up. We were able to repair the damage that was done while he was drowning and he is breathing on his own now. We’re not exactly sure what is keeping him under but we are hoping that he is able to wake up soon,” the doctor said. “My staff and I have moved him to a private room so you are able to go and sit with him. He is in room 211.”

 

“Thank you doctor,” Mr. Evans said. The doctor nodded before once again leaving the family alone. “We should go see Chris. He may not be awake but we still need to be there to support him. If he wakes up, we need to be by his side.”  
*  
Chris had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar about his surroundings. He was sitting in a chair waiting in some sort of line. There were people all around him but no one was talking. Everyone had a nervous look on their face but they all seemed intent on staring straight ahead. The expressions showed exactly how Chris was feeling. The longer he sat in the chair, the hotter he felt the room was becoming. He twisted around in the chair and saw several large fires blazing around the hall. Frowning, he couldn’t understand how he had gotten from the lake to this odd bank like building. Chris leaned over and tapped the man sitting next to him.

 

“Where am I?” Chris asked. The man raised a curious eyebrow at him.

 

“I thought it would be obvious from the sign hanging over the entrance door that you came through. You’re in Hell,” the man said. “Don’t you pay attention?”

“Excuse me? How can I be in Hell?” Chris choked, tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

 

“You died. Honestly, how stupid can you be?” he snapped before turning away.

 

Chris sat in shock at what the man had said to him. Hell. He was in Hell. In his life on earth he had always been sure that he would make it into Heaven. Apparently the standards were very different than he had been led to believe. Chris sat back in his chair and contemplated the fate that he had been given. He racked his memory trying to figure out just what had led him to the point he was at. 

 

 _Eternal damnation awaits me. Oh joy_ , Chris couldn’t help but think as he continued to gaze around the room.

 

Near the front of the building were large desks that people were sitting behind. They were working frantically, flipping through scrolls, and scribbling things down with quills. Chris was surprised to see how many things about the place seemed old fashioned. Every once in awhile, they would look up, call someone’s name, and then turn their heads back down to their work. After the worker was done helping the person, they showed them through large black doors before the person disappeared leaving a space open for someone else to be called up. So far, no one came back out of the black door. Chris felt his stomach twist into tight knots and he tried to remember deep breathing techniques to prevent himself from spiraling into a panic attack. Chris sucked in a deep breath wondering where the black doors led. Something about the doors told him he didn’t want to find out. He was in Hell after all. He didn’t think there were many secrets he actually wanted to know, no matter how curious he was.

 

“Chris Evans!” a man at the front called loudly. Chris jumped in surprise upon hearing his name but nonetheless hurried up to the front desk.

 

“There must be some kind of mistake, I shouldn’t be in Hell,” Chris said in a rush. The man working behind the desk simply laughed at him.

 

“You were wishing that there was some way for you not to die and you happened to be in a lake that a demon was inhabiting. Whether you like it or not, you are in Hell. Now whether you choose to stay here or not is entirely up to you,” the worker replied, looking down a list as he spoke. 

 

“A demon’s lake? What the hell are you trying to tell me, that demons and angels are real?” Chris spat in disbelief. The worker nodded, seeming exasperated by the questions.

 

“Now, would you like to make a contract with a demon to keep you alive for the remainder of the time you are supposed to be alive? You did die about 40 years ahead of schedule,” the man said. Chris’s eyes grew wide.

 

“I would get to see my family again?” Chris asked.

 

“Of course. You would return to your normal life except for the fact that you would be bound to a demon. He or she would be keeping you alive until you are supposed to die or you choose to take your own life,” the man explained. “You would then be re-transferred back to Hell to live with the one you a bound to. However, if you choose to reject this offer of a contract, your body back in the human realm will die and your soul will be transferred to Heaven where you actually belong.” Chris’s mind was spinning. There were too many choices for him to even know what to do.

 

“Can I meet the demon and then chose?” he question. 

 

“I suppose that can be arranged,” the worker said looking hassled. “Most demon’s, I will warn you, want you to simply rush into the contract. I don’t know many that will be willing to let you freely choose your path once you meet them.” Chris gulped nervously.

“Then I suppose I want to continue living,” Chris whispered. The man behind the desk smiled widely at him showing off his razor sharp teeth, the only trait that showed he was not human. His eyes grew wide but he knew better than to say anything about the man’s appearance. 

“Very good, Mr. Evans. Continue through that black door and everything else will be taken care of. You may be here for a couple of days but you will be given lodging for rest and food for the hunger that your mind still thinks you have. When a demon accepts that you want to make a contract, we will call on you to meet them,” the man said.

 

Chris nodded before he sucked in a deep breath. He then turned and followed the man’s directions through the large black door. He cast one more look back before he accepted his fate and continued through. He wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug as if to reassure himself that he was making the right decision. Chris knew he was essentially choosing 40 years with his family over Heaven. He knew that there would be possible regrets, but forcing his mother to lose him seemed beyond selfish.


	2. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am so sorry to my readers! I had clicked the wrong box s it wasn’t coming up that this story has multiple chapters! It is going to be fairly long so don’t worry you will see Sebastian and Chris together!! Ugh, again I am soooo super sorry! And I apologize for any mistakes I didn’t catch during my editing process.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Two: The Contract

Sebastian Stan sat on his high backed chair as if it were a throne. He was kicked back in the cathedra with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. He ran his fingers through his semi-long hair, fully enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him. He was content to hide out in his mansion and ignore the people of Hell. On the list of people he was currently avoiding was his father, Lucifer himself. There were many whispers floating around that Sebastian was an entitled brat, but the young man didn’t care. He outranked every Demon by a long shot being the son of the Fallen Angel. Sebastian had watched over the many millennia as various Demons made contracts and were then forced into the human world. It seemed miserable and he wanted no part of such dealings. He liked having a sense of freedom to do as he pleased. As Sebastian was absently humming to himself, summoning fire over his palm and then extinguishing it, there were heavy footfalls coming to a stop outside the large chamber. Sebastian put out the flame, hoping that his presence would go unnoticed. However, there was a loud knocking on the door and he growled in response. Sebastian flicked his wrist and the two large double doors swung open.

“What do you want?” He snapped. “I was clear that I was to be left alone!” Sebastian stood and moved at an inhuman speed. He grabbed the servant by the throat. He lifted the man several feet off the ground. The man choked and spluttered but was no match for his assailant’s strength.

“There is...someone...here to...see...you…” the man gasped.

“Fine, I will deal with them myself,” Sebastian snarled. With great ease, he tossed the servant down the hallway. With his substantial strength, he threw the servant so far that the man flew down the long hall before disappearing into the darkness.

Turning on his heel, Sebastian stormed toward the front entrance of his manor. As waves of anger rolled off of him, portraits that lined the walls burst into flames. The heavy drapes that hung on the floor to ceiling windows also crackled with fire. However, since fire was the element that Sebastian was the most proficient with, the entire manor was flame retardant. At long last, he reached the front hall where his guest was waiting. As he came to a stop in front of the short woman before him, the blackness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by a bright blue color. He frowned and stepped forward to meet the woman. Though she nearly a foot shorter than him, her presence was commanding and intimidating.

“What is it that you want?" He hissed, his pupils narrowing down to no more than slits. “You deal with contracts and I remember specifically telling you never to bother me. I have no interest in serving a human who has no idea what they are getting themselves into. Humans are weak and I want nothing to do with them. They can just kill each other for all I care.” He turned on his heel to leave but the little old woman grabbed his arm, with considerable strength, stopping him.

“You may want to reconsider. I think you will find this human to be an exceptional specimen. In the human world, there are not many who would consider him to be weak. Granted he did die, but that is a byproduct of being human. He is waiting at the building of the Lost Souls. Apparently today he was drowning in a lake,” the woman said, shuffling forward so as not to allow the man in front of her to escape her grip. The Demon turned back to look at her with an unimpressed glare. No matter what her argument was, Sebastian was uninterested.

“If he was able to get to Hell from that lake he should be bound to the demon who resides in that lake. A dying wish of a drowning young man is nothing to concern a class A Demon such as myself with. He would be more properly cared for by a D class Demon. Something less powerful. Humans have reckless tendencies when given more power than they are ready to handle,” Sebastian spat, the same menacing hiss still present in his tone. The old woman pursed her lips at him, unfazed by his attitude.

“I’m sure Lucifer would love to get involved in another one of your disputes. You have gotten out of quite a few contracts and I think your luck it just about up,” she said. “Why don’t you come with me to the Lost Souls holding area? There you can see the young man for yourself.” Sebastian finally managed to yank his arm away from the woman’s grasp and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think not. I have no intention of going anywhere,” the man said. “I am perfectly content to stay shut up in my mansion for the rest of eternity.” He swept up the stairs but before he got very far a crackling noise sounded and a deep voice filled the room.

“Sebastian, this is an order. You will go to this young man and serve him,” the voice snarled. When the voice of Lucifer filled Sebastian’s head he felt ice form in his blood. Though he felt mainly fear he also felt a touch of annoyance. His father was always interrupting his quiet life. This time, however, he had no choice but to follow the order. He let out a heavy sigh but knew there was no chance in winning the argument. His father had allowed him to sit by for a long time and that was clearly ending.

“Yes, father,” Sebastian grumbled.

Sebastian back tracked down the stairs to where the old woman stood looking highly amused. It was not often that the son of Lucifer was subject to a direct order. Sebastian glared at her, tempted to throw a fit, but grabbed his jacket and started out the door quietly instead. Thirty seconds later, Sebastian appeared outside the building of Lost Souls. The building’s purpose was to house the souls that wished to form a contract with Demons or, in extreme cases, with Lucifer. 

The waiting lines were long and the fires inside burned brightly. It was the picture of Hell that everyone in the human world imagined. However, outside the Lost Souls building, Hell resembled the human world to a tee, apart from the perpetual darkness and lamp lit streets. Sebastian took in a deep breath and walked inside. As soon as he crossed the threshold, a murmur went through the staff. It was not often that a Demon of his caliber graced their presence. Sebastian walked up to the main desk wanting to be served immediately. He didn’t have extra time to waste on standing in line.

“Sebastian Stan. Class A demon. I have a contract request that I wish to fill,” he said coolly. The man behind the desk fumbled with the scrolls and searched for Sebastian’s name. After a few moments of looking, he found the human’s name that went with Sebastian’s own name.

“His name is Chris Evans. His body is currently in a human hospital in Dallas, Oregon. He drowned earlier today and is currently in the coma ward. His family wants to keep him alive as long as possible. If you both agree to this contract, his life will be spared and you will be bound for him for time and all eternity. Even in the afterlife, you are his and he is yours,” the man behind the counter said, his tone formal yet bored. Sebastian nodded to show that he understood the terms. “He has just been taken into the room where you can meet him. Please continue through that black door right there.”

Sebastian nodded and followed the directions through the black door. Inside there was a young man around the age of nineteen. He had light brown hair with caramel highlights. His blue eyes seemed dull as he sat at the table waiting for his Demon. Sebastian could see that the boy was visibly shaking and something stirred in him. Something was pushing him ever closer to the boy that was before him. Chris’s head suddenly jerked up and he stared at Sebastian.

“Who are you?” Chris asked quietly. The young man visibly leaned back in his chair the closer Sebastian moved to him. The Demon ran his fingers over the young man’s chin. A shiver ran through them both at the contact.

“I am the one who is being assigned to you. If you accept my offer your soul can return to your body. However, if you say no, your body will die and your soul will be trapped in this building of Lost Souls,” Sebastian explained. “It turns into a sort of hotel until permanent housing can be found for your Soul.”

“I thought my Soul would go to Heaven,” Chris whispered. Sebastian looked disgusted at the thought of Paradise.

“It would have if you hadn’t except this fate. If you had chosen death before you entered the black doors, Heaven would have been a possibility for you. Now, Hell is your only option. You essentially turned your back on God when you chose to live,” Sebastian replied. “So, will you consider my offer?”

“And what exactly is being offered to me?” Chris asked, his mind flashing back to being told that Demons often tried to rush the contracts. 

“I will escort your Soul back to your body. In exchange I will be bound to you for all eternity. I will be your best friend, your protector, and your lover. I am the only thing you will ever know and want from this point forward. When we are apart, your Soul will yearn to be with me. You will want nothing else,” he replied. A look of shock passed across Chris’s face.

“I have a girlfriend, you know. I can’t just dump her and say I decided that I prefer the opposite gender,” Chris gasped in horror. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry about that. If and when I return your Soul to your body you will want nothing but me. Once a Demon has touched a person’s Soul, a bond is formed that no one can break. It lasts an eternity and even once you die your intended death, we will belong to each other,” Sebastian explained. “I’m sure you will be able to come up with some excuse to dump your girlfriend. She can’t be perfect.”

“But you will protect me? And you will do anything that I ask of you?” Chris asked, suddenly forgetting his previous worry, his curiosity peaking.

“Yes I will. That is the nature of being bound to a Demon. I will make your life easier than you could ever imagine,” Sebastian replied. “So, what do you say? Would you like to sign on the dotted line?” 

Sebastian could see that Chris was still shaking but knew that he would chose life. Chris didn’t speak his wish, he was only able to nod. Sebastian smiled at him before pulling a golden quill out of thin air. Along with the quill he pulled out a sheet of parchment with writing on it and a line for a signature at the bottom.

“Just sign below and everything will be fixed. Everything will go back to the way they were with me simply being an addition to the package,” Sebastian coaxed.

Chris took both the quill and the parchment from him. He started to sign but felt an excruciating pain wash down his side. Taking in a deep breath, he ignored the pain and finished signing his name. When he was done, he weakly pushed the parchment to the Demon that stood before him. Sebastian seemed to glow as he folded up the paper and let it disappear once again.

“What’s happening?” Chris gasped, as the sharp and blinding pain continued to sweep down his side.

“You have been marked by my seal. Should you meet another Demon who wishes to make a contract with you, the seal will protect you until I can come to your aid. It resembles what you people in the human world call a tattoo,” Sebastian told him. “Are you ready to return to your family?” 

Chris closed his eyes against the pain but once again nodded to the Demon. All at once, there was a sharp tug on his back and the air was knocked out of him. The room in Hell started to spin violently, but before Chris was able to steady himself on anything, he slipped from consciousness. Instead of falling to the floor, his Soul simply shimmered slightly before fading from the room. Sebastian stood alone for few moments before finally dissolving as well.

The disgustingly septic smell of the hospital filled Sebastian’s nose causing him to flinch. The human world was blindingly bright and he bumped into a few nurses before he gained his bearings once again. Sebastian followed his senses until he got to the room that Chris was in, however, he was blocked by a wall of the young man’s siblings. He stood in the doorway just long enough to see that Chris was going to be okay before he vanished. Sebastian would have to wait until he was summoned by his master to fully make sure that Chris was okay.


	3. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait on this update! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed during my editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Three: Chris

Chris sat up gasping for breath, his whole body shaking violently. Though he had been going through the motions of breathing in Hell, it was clear that his physical body was oxygen starved. He clenched his hands into fists around the sheets that had been cleanly pressed around him. He knew he needed to steady his breathing before a panic attack ensued. As his eyes searched the room, confusion washed over him when he didn’t recognize where he was. The walls were sterile and disgustingly white, and a steady stream of cool air washed over him. Wherever he was, it was certainly not Hell. When Chris took in a deep breath, he knew exactly where he was. The septic smell was that of a hospital.

Out of nowhere, arms were wrapping tightly around his torso. Fear shot through his body and Chris let out an involuntary squawk. As panic set in, Chris tried to pull away but stopped short when he saw his mother’s face. A sick feeling of guilt pressed down on him when he saw the hurt in his mother’s eyes. He hadn’t meant to seem so afraid, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being on edge. Tears were welling up in Mrs. Evans’ eyes causing Chris to be overcome with his own emotions. He let out a happy sigh of relief and let his mother wrap him up in a tight hug.

“Oh Chris! We thought we were going to lose you!” Mrs. Evans cried. A look of shock crossed his face and he pulled away slightly. The way his mother had said she had been afraid, made his situation seem extremely dire. However, apart from feeling a little weak, he didn’t feel as though his life were fading away.

“L-l-lost me? How long have I been in a coma?” Chris questioned, looking around the room. Mrs. Evans let out a sigh and squeezed her son’s leg.

“Five months,” she said softly. “You were is pretty bad shape the second month. They had to place you on a ventilator for a few weeks.” 

Chris’s eyes widened and he thought back to the time he had spent in the Lost Soul’s building. There was no concept of time there so he couldn’t imagine what had happened. He racked his brain for anything that would tell him why his body had been so close to death in those weeks; and then it hit him. While he had been waiting on the Demon’s response, there had been a brief moment where Chris had considered not returning to his body. There had been no denying that the luxuries of Hell were endless. However, his mind kept coming to rest on bonding with a Demon. Chris knew that it wasn’t a good thing to consider, but the thought of someone loving and protecting him with a great unknown power had been ultimately too tempting to resist. The memories all became too much for him and a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit Chris and he slumped back against his pillow. 

_My Soul must have gone through more than I realized,_ Chris thought. When he came back to reality, he realized that his mother was talking to him again.

“...going to have to be home for a few months. The doctors want to make sure that you’re doing okay physically. There is always a chance that your heart could give out,” Mrs. Evans said. Chris wanted to say something against it but quickly shut his mouth. His family was extremely Catholic and he knew what bonding to a Demon would mean to them. There was no way he wanted to chance being put through an exorcism. “I’m hoping you are able to come home sooner rather than later.” 

Chris gave her a weak smile but wanted to seem enthusiastic for his family. Though he had technically been asleep for four months, he felt utterly wiped out. The cheerful smiles and happy conversation was too overwhelming for him in that moment. However, Chris couldn’t deny that he was happy to see all of his siblings, but he could barely keep up with the incessant chatter that was surrounding him. Standing next to his older sister, Carly, was his girlfriend of two years, Bethany. Chris wasn’t even able to smile at her. Just thinking of spending time with Bethany seemed to set his teeth on edge with annoyance. Her features were soft and inviting but all he wanted to see were the hard lines of his Demon smiling back at him.

“Can I have a moment alone with Beth?” Chris asked. Mrs. Evans gave him a happy look and kissed him on the forehead before ushering everyone out of the room. Once they were alone, Bethany waltzed over and sat on the bed, taking her boyfriend’s hand in hers.

“Is everything okay, baby?” Bethany asked. Gently, Chris pulled his hand away from hers. He leaned back slightly. She was an extremely beautiful and sweet girl but Chris suddenly felt incompatible with her. 

“I think it is better if we no longer see each other,” Chris said quickly, not wanting to drag things out any more than he had to. The sooner he was free from the relationship, the sooner he hoped he would be able to find what his heart really wanted. Chris pulled his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling awkward about everything. It was easy to break up with a girlfriend, it was much harder to explain the reasoning behind his decision.

“Seriously, Chris? We’ve been together for almost three years and we have always been happy! Sure we have had our fights, but nothing that we haven’t been able to work through. I really thought you were happy with me!” Bethany said, a hurt look crossing her face. “You shouldn’t be making such a drastic decision so soon after waking up from a coma. If you really want this, there is nothing I can do about that. All I can ask of you is that you take the time to really think things over.” Chris could see that she was trying extremely hard not to cry, but a few tears had slipped down her cheeks. 

“I thought I was happy, but a lot has changed. It sounds cliché but I’m not the same person I was four months ago. Being so close to death changes a person in more ways than you can imagine. I know it seems like a rush out of things, but when I was asleep, I wasn’t brain dead. I had a lot of time to think and that is what I did,” Chris said, trying to make Bethany realize that he wasn’t in any way blaming her for his sudden change in heart. “Death changes people, and while I’m not asking you to be okay with it, I’m asking you to respect what I need to do going forward with my life.” Bethany ran her fingers through her hair, sniffing back tears. Though she had tried to hold back her emotions, it was becoming harder and harder. The last thing she wanted to do was make Chris feel guilty, but at the same time she wanted his heart to break, just like hers was breaking.

“How can you do this to me?” She exclaimed suddenly, causing Chris to flinch. “What have I ever done to deserve being treated like this? In all our time together, I have done nothing but support you in everything you have ever wanted in life. I am trying to support you now, and yet you’re pushing me away.” Chris clenched his jaw in frustration. He didn’t have the words to explain what he was going through. There was no possible way for Bethany to support him in that moment.

“Beth, you’re not understanding where I’m coming from on this. This isn’t about what anyone has or has not done. You deserve someone that can treat you better and love you more than I ever could,” Chris said. He was starting to beat around the bush, trying to figure out his best plan of action. He wasn’t sure how to break the news to Bethany or his family that he was suddenly very attached to someone of the opposite sex. All he could do was be upfront and pray that he wasn’t going to get disowned. “I can’t give you the love you want, and honestly I’m not sure I ever could. What I just went through changed my outlook on life, and there are things that I want that no longer involve the two of us being a couple.” Bethany stared at her now ex-boyfriend in utter disbelief. It seemed like no matter what she said, she couldn’t get a straight answer out of him.

“Then just answer me one question, are you gay?” Bethany asked softly. Chris clenched his jaw, unsure of how to response.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I think so but I’m not sure,” Chris rambled, refusing to make eye contact. Bethany let out a heavy sigh.

“I will always love you, Chris. And if you ever need a friend to talk to, maybe we can have that one day. But for now, I can’t see you,” Bethany replied. “It would be too painful. Just know that you’re not alone.” 

Bethany kissed her ex on the forehead and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. As much as she wanted to be hurt about the confession, she knew Chris was trying to keep her from getting hurt later on in their relationship. When Bethany finally left his room, Chris let out a heavy sigh and crashed back against the pillows. His head was suddenly pounding and he felt a strong desire to go right back to sleep for another four months. However, the only thing Chris wanted more than sleep was to sleep in his own bed. He was becoming increasingly aware of just how uncomfortable the hospital mattress really was. No matter how much he squirmed, there was no real comfort on the thin mattress.

Two days, a numerous tests, later Chris was finally getting his wish to be back in his own home. The doctors were still telling him that he needed to be strictly on bed rest, but there was nothing more the hospital could do for him. Chris had gone along with what they were recommending out of pure desperation to go home. There was no way, in reality, that he was going to do nothing more than lay around the house. It didn’t take long to gather up his things and before Chris could even process what was happening, the family SUV was pulling up into the driveway. Looking up at the normally cheerful home, Chris felt like the house was empty and dark. The garden that he remembered being cheerful and bright seemed extremely dull. In fact, it was as if Chris’s whole world had been placed on mute. As quickly as he could, Chris made his way up the stairs and took peace in the quiet of his dark room.

Chris quickly collapsed on his bed and let out a sigh of relief, happy to be back in his comfort zone. He curled up in a tight ball and tried to only focus on the happy memories that lay within his house. However, the dull ache in his chest only seemed to grow. Before being cast out of Hell, Chris realized that he hadn’t been able to ask his Demon what his name was or how to summon him. Now that Chris was left to fend for himself, he felt helpless and thought the better choice would have been to let his physical body to die. He knew the thought was extreme but there was something pushing him towards death rather hard. A soft cry left his mouth and his pulled his soft quilt over his head, hoping to hide from the world. He wished, if only for a moment, to see the Demon’s face again; know the Demon’s name. Chris squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he would find some peace in the world of dreams.

_Dream  
A dark corridor made of large stones loomed before Chris. There were no windows lining the walls, creating an ominous feeling of being trapped beneath the earth. Even the lit torches, dim as they were, on the walls didn’t help to calm the feeling that he was being watched. Chris felt paranoid, but with every third step he cast a glance back over his shoulder. The hair stood up on the back of his neck, and he looked all around him in a frantic fashion. Chris took a quick glance over his shoulder yet again but saw no one behind him. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to force himself to keep moving forward down the hallway. However, a shiver went up his spine causing him to stop dead in his tracks. When he turned back around, he was greeted by a figure towering over him. Chris gasped and stumbled backwards, falling hard on the stone floor. For a few moments, he sat stunned on the floor unable to speak at whom he saw before him._

_“Sorry for sneaking up on you, Master. I thought you had heard my footsteps,” the man in front of him said, extending his hand. Chris took the palm offered to him and immediately warmth spread through his body. The emptiness vanished and he felt his whole body relax at the familiar touch. Chris let out an audible sigh and grabbed tightly to the hand in his._

_“N-no, I didn’t know you were here,” Chris whispered. He couldn’t place a name with the man’s face but he would know his Demon anywhere. A sudden fire rose up in him and he launched himself into the Demon’s arms, needing to be held. The Demon pulled him in close and ran his fingers through Chris’s hair. The Demon kissed him ever so lightly and Chris felt his toes curl with pleasure._

_“What’s wrong, Master?” the Demon asked. “You’re shaking. You will always be safe now that we are bound together; for time and all eternity.” The Demon held tightly to his Master, determined to fix whatever ailed the young man._

_“I can’t find you! This feels so real but I know it is just a dream. I miss you so much that it physically hurts. What am I supposed to do? I feel like I might actually be ripped in half by needing you. I don’t know why I need to be with you so much,” Chris cried, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over._

_“Not real? On the contrary, this is very real. Our Souls are bound together by the contract you signed with me. I can find you when you are sleeping but all other times I must be summoned to you. It is a clause in all Demon contracts to prevent us from completely running your life. It gives you a buffer should you ever reject being around me,” the Demon explained. “As for you craving my touch, it is nothing to worry about. The love we share is something very few people get to know in this life or the next. We are true Soul Mates. And while it was artificially made, the contract is designed to create real feelings of love when the Souls touch. This love and devotion we feel toward one another is a special bond that most people only dream of finding. However, a bond like this comes with great sacrifice as you have seen and will experience.” Chris was only half listening to the words that were coming out of the man’s mouth. The physical contact they shared had caused a fog of bliss to settle of his mind. He leaned his head into the other man’s strong chest and relished in the feeling of the Demon running his fingers up and down his spine._

_“How do I summon you?” Chris asked, cutting the Demon off before he could go on with his explanation._

_“My name. Just say my name as you would a prayer and I will be at your side,” the Demon assured him. Chris looked up at the Demon with longing in his eyes._

_“Tell me your name,” Chris ordered.  
End of Dream_


End file.
